


The Lovers Timeline.

by mangelak0s



Series: The Lovers Timeline. [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fluff, M/M, cute jeff winger, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Or where one of the timelines fell on loving paths; where to the Dean's luck, here Jeff shares his feelings.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton & Jeff Winger, Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Series: The Lovers Timeline. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Lovers Timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this ship so much, I need more things about them and I want to talk about them all day:(

The problem here is simple. This timeline is not bad. But it's not perfect either... Or maybe it is. It all depends on the decisions that the characters themselves make.

Like for example, how it all started.

–Jeff used to completely ignore Craig, since the only thing his compliments achieved was to increase his ego, but once Craig met another person who caught his attention and stopped giving him so many compliments and giving all his attention to Jeffrey, he was surprised very much and caused him some strange feelings.  
Maybe some jealousy, something he was never going to admit, and something like an emptiness and an inexplicable desire to grab Craig by the wrist, hit him on the wall and kiss him in front of that other guy. But he wasn't going to. That sounds weird. He is not that way, and he want his friend to be happy.

\- Both used to get together in one of their apartments for anything. Watching a movie, a serie, order junk food, etc. But since Craig met that guy, those meetings started to go down. And the fact that he was his neighbor only helped make Jeff feel worse and worse, since, if they were that close, why didn't Craig insist on watching a movie and then fall asleep on Jeff's shoulder? And Jeff will never admit that he had hugged him all those times, because nobody needs to know.

–When that guy finally left, Craig was pretty sad and didn't feel like doing anything.  
Jeff had thought that the compliments would come back and everything would be the same as before, but no.  
He figured he just missed his friend, so he didn't see why he couldn't go cheer him up a bit.  
A wine, two glasses, his best pajama pants, and a sweatshirt that he imagined how it would look like on Craig and bit his lower lip without noticing.

–He arrived and entered his apartment without invitation with the spare key that Craig had given him, and found him in the sofa, crying, randomly covered with a couple of blankets while watching a romantic movie. He thought he would have more messy, but the truth, he did not see much food there besides a bag of his favorite sweets.  
Craig was surprised to see him there, but didn't do much to receive him. He only smiled sadly and wiped away the tears as fast as he could.

Jeffrey didn't know why the other one was gone, but if the Dean was that bad… He could get an idea of how things had ended, and he had to admit to himself that he hated seeing the older man like this. He didn't know that before, but now he was certain he would go to great lengths to return to the funny dean who conjugates everything with his name.

–Jeff left the things on the table that connected to the kitchen and approached Craig with real concern, taking out all the blankets that covered him to start covering him with only one, with much affection.  
Neither of them spoke, the older one just watched TV sadly, and when Jeff finished, he sat next to him, and let Craig rest his head on his shoulder, hugging him. At least that hadn't changed yet.

–They spent a while watching the movie; Jeff hugged him and said nothing, since he didn't know what to say, and from time to time he caress his cheek. When Craig fell asleep, Jeff carried him to his room, tucked him in, sat down next to him, and ran his finger lovingly over his little face, getting a little closer so he could wipe away the tears that still had with little kisses until he reached the corner of his lips.  
He hadn't realized what he was doing until Craig moved, placing his hand on the boy's cheek gently, pulling them apart a little.  
"Thank you." he whispered, smiling slightly. "You can go if you want, that's fine. I know you only came here because maybe you felt responsibility or something, but it is not necessary that you feel sorry for me, I will be fine. I promise you, Jeffrey. Knowing that you care at least a little to take care of me for a while makes me ha-"

And Jeffrey kissed him.

For some reason, the fact that the dean told him he was doing all that because he felt sorry for him bothered him too much.

He didn't feel sorry. He didn't feel like he should do it out of responsibility for something he didn't really understand.

No.

He just… He wanted to. His heart dictated it to him, and he could not say no.

He kissed him, and kept kissing him until he ran out of air.

Craig, meanwhile, took a few seconds to react. He really wasn't expecting that... But he wasn't complaining.

As they parted, Craig looked at him, nervous and saddened by the idea that this was going to end before it even started... Although his confused feelings didn't last long, as Jeff realized and hugged him.

"What... What is this?" Craig asked, his voice trembling, returning the hug. "Really, if it's a joke or something, please-"

"Hey," Jeff started, interrupting him, pulling apart a little to put their foreheads together and caress his cheek. "I don't know what it is. I don't know what it does to us, I just- I just know that it hurt me so much to know that you were feeling this bad. It hurt to know that someone had hurt you and after thinking so much... I stopped thinking and started to listen to my heart."

Craig looked at him. His eyes expressed everything he couldn't say at that moment, and Jeff smiled.

"I'm scared, Craig. I'm afraid of this and that every moment I spend away from you, what I feel for you grows. Because... There is something. I feel something and something ugly had to happen to admit it, yes, and I apologize for that…" he lowered his voice, feeling embarrassed.

Craig just smiled and blushed, taking Jeff's face in his hands.

"You promise not to do all this out of pity... or because you drank something?" He whispered. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol in about three days, and I've never found it amusing to get you excited, have I?" He asked, tenderly kissing the tip of his nose.

"With... afraid of something bad happening... can I ask what we are... or is it too fast?" He asked calmly. Jeff couldn't deny nothing to that little doggy face he was making, but he only managed to smile before Craig continued speaking. "N-no. You better not answer, just… Just stay here, okay? Stay here, lie next to me and hug me. Please. Don't let me go," he murmured, and it broke Jeff's heart to see those weeping eyes again.

He got up from the bed, took off his shoes and shirt, and gave a new smile to the one who gawked at him from his previous position, then went to his side, hugging him immediately.

"In the morning will you regret it?" the older one asked after a while, sleepy, settling closer to the other.

"Most likely, yes," he admitted, feeling the chill in Craig, following immediately. "I already told you... I'm scared. I never thought that this could happen someday, since I usually hide all my feelings deep inside in very dark places; I need to think about many things and everything, but... I'm willing to try something with you. Only with you. Because being close to you, seeing you smile, hearing your laughter, seeing your outfits and everything you are, makes me happy."

Craig sighed. I was going to start crying again, but now with happiness.

Was Jeffrey Winger the one saying all those things, really? _His_ Jeff Winger, whom he had fallen in love with since the first day he saw him?

"But... We can't tell anyone yet, ok? And we should go slow. This... This is all new to me, and I need to go slow. Everything will be fine. I promise," he whispered, kissing Craig's neck.

He wasn't yet ready to face his gay side, was he bisexual now? I mean... It was always known that he was attractive to all genders, but was he bisexual?

What was most ironic to him was in who he had noticed. That little, bald, cute, lovable dean who was obsessed with him.

He knew that tomorrow he would have a panic attack for all this, and he knew that Craig would calm him down, but… All of that left his head spinning. He thought about that as he hugged the older man and felt him relax more and more in his arms.

It was hard to overact now, he was weak and too relaxed with that little man to do it. But he was sure that tomorrow would not be the same.

"Craig... I'm serious. Don't tell anyone until I'm ready... Please. Just, act normal, okay? As always. Cute as always."

"Okay, Jeffrey. I would do whatever made you happy," he said between a yawn, snuggling closer to Jeff.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a serie, I hope you like this!!


End file.
